


Ākuenjeru: Leave It Behind

by KouPriest



Series: The Ākuenjeru Series [3]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouPriest/pseuds/KouPriest
Summary: (On Wattpad, this story will be found under the account IchinomiyaShiro. It is written by her, about her character[s]. She is inactive right now, but is the person I work together with in this series.)The inevitable flow of fate, finally giving a turn to a life without many dreams in mind. Zeher will find her path crossing with many people she never expected to meet, still, she has yet to forget a lot. She has to leave it behind and go on.
Series: The Ākuenjeru Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052381





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

A small figure trembles in fear, not a single idea of what is going on.

The little girl looks down, she holds a small dagger in her two shaking hands, a thick layer of crimson liquid covering the weapon and her pale skin. Her terrified eyes look further from the blade.

There, in the floor, lays a woman, her blue locks cover her face but the girl doesn't need to see her features to know who she is.

"Mom...?" She murmurs quietly, she then starts shaking harder, tears rapidly streaming down her cheeks as she muffles a cry.

A man places a hand on her bony shoulder, the girl looking up to meet cold eyes.

"You are now a part of us." he says in icy tone.

The girl follows the man through large stone halls, her hands still shaking uncontrollably as her mother's blood stains them. Suddenly, the man stops.

The girl looks up at him, her amber eyes still flooded with tears as the light blue hair she had inherited from her mother messily falls down her shoulders.

The man steps away, revealing a small boy, not much older than her, he has white messy hair and deep green eyes, the rest of his face covered with bandages.

"So, she's the rookie, hm?" He says coldly.

"You better get ready! From now on you are one of us." he says as he places his hands together and makes his right hand face down, all the males and females behind him following his lead, proud to signal their loyalty towards the organization.

The girl takes a shaky breath, doing the same. She knew it. There was no turning back now.

"What's you name, you useless trash?" Asks the short white haired. The girl holds in the air in her lungs.

She didn't want to answer, or be there, then she realized it: the reason her mother was dead, the reason she was there, it wasn't because she wanted to become that, it was just to survive that she had to join them...

The girl opens her mouth as she suddenly stops shaking and her eyes become cold.

"Zeher" she replies in icy tone. If she had to become a monster so she could survive she was going to do it right.

It was that simple, kill to survive, nothing more, nothing less, nothing to do about it. Accept fate.

//I'll become...// she thinks as she stares at the boy.

"Welcome to Sham Lash, your first target will be..." Speaks a taller guy with lavender hair.

//The best...// she keeps thinking as the male looks through a list.

"Her name is Claudia, she lives here in Parthevia" he says and the girl's eyes narrow.

//... The best assassin// she thinks before giving the male a nod, accepting the dirty work she now had to preform, she'd stain her hands with blood, the same hands which she used to kill her mother would claim more victims that she'd be able to remember.

//I can't wait~// she thinks with a creepy smile on her lips, making everyone around her smile in the same way.

They were all broken after all.

**Chapter 1: A Habit By Now**

A small figure swiftly moves in the shadows of the streets, jumping from roof to roof with quiet movements.

No noise allowed is the way the girl works, rapidly getting to the house of her soon to be victim. She jumps from the roof, gracefully landing in a dark alleyway next to the house.

The girl takes a peek from a close window. Two guards stand in front of the room of her prey. She frowns in annoyance.

During her trainings and many missions she had leaned how to accomplish her work no matter what, two guards where not a problem, but they where a bother...

The girl makes her way to the end of the alleyway and peeks to the front door, where a single guard stands up as he stares forward, unaware he is about to get killed.

Zeher smirks at her fist pray of the night as she holds her dagger, right hand tightly wrapped around the weapon. She waits a bit until the guard turns to the opposite side, hearing the distraction she had asked for and then, she runs.

She runs towards the guard and jumps high enough to reach his neck, which she swiftly slashes with her blade before landing on the opposite side.

The man drops to the floor as blood stars to puddle around him. The girl smirks at the crimson color adorning the ground.

/Perfect// she thinks, stepping on the guard and opening the doors of the house, a huge smirk plastered on her face.

The two guards look at her in surprise as they prepare their spears to attack the intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Questions one of the man.

The girl rolls her eyes and suddenly runs towards him, the terrified guard swinging his spear at her but the girl swiftly jumps on it and slashes his throat with her dagger.

The second guard stares in horror at the girl and suddenly screams, trying to stab her with his spear. Zeher frowns.

//He's loud...//she thinks and dodges the spear, jumping towards him and swiftly landing facing his back.

The guard is about to turn around until he feels a sharp pain in the back of his neck, he coughs blood but his mouth is covered by the girl's hand as she sits on his shoulders.

"Night~" she whispers in his ear before he drops dead and she carefully lands on her feet, she then gracefully turns on her heels and walks towards the room door, opening it quietly.

In her bed, a single woman lays, deeply asleep and unaware of the little assassin's presence. Her red hair rests on her pillow as she slowly breaths in and out.

Zeher's smirk grows as she soundlessly walks toward her bed, standing next to the girl and raising the hand in which she holds her dagger, "Mizuki-chan~" she quietly calls.

The red haired girl opens her eyes slowly, but soon widen when she sees Zeher next to her.

"Good night~" she says as her amber eyes gleam with insanity and stabs the girl in her neck, letting the corpse drop on the opposite side of the bed.

Without another word or movement, Zeher swiftly escapes the house and runs through the roofs of the many houses and buildings, rapidly making her way back to the Sham Lash barracks. Routine, wonderful, right?

The bluenette jumps from the last roof, landing by the entrance. The first to spot Zeher is Ja'far, both of them staring at each other with the usual cold expression.

"How did it go, you dumbass?" he asks as the girl stops in front of him.

"Perfect, as always, the only problem was a guard, he screamed. Now get out of my way, Chief" she unhappily says, eyes coldly narrowing at the whitenette, who simply returns the threatening gesture

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch, you've only been here for three and a half years, let's go, we have new members" he says with vanity before turning on his heels and walking back inside. Zeher smirks at his back.

"Sure thing, chief" she sneers and follows Ja'far.

//This dumbass, he thinks he's better than me while he is just a year older// she thinks as she follows the ten year old.

//But, new members, hm? Sounds interesting... They must be six years old then... I can't wait~// she thinks with a smirk plastered across her face.

The two soon arrive to the familiar large room, the smell of blood, thick and present as always, remembering each and every single member of their path.

In the middle of the commonly hated room stand two girls. The first owns short wavy dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes, the second the same colored hair, just longer and tied in a tall ponytail, turquoise wide eyes.

While the baby blue eyed holds in her hand a small syringe, the second holds noting, her small axe sticking out of her father's neck while the mother only seemed to have spited blood.

Zeher and Ja'far stare at the two girls, who tremble and cry uncontrollably.

//Hmm~ so we all react the same?// the amber eyed thinks with bored expression. This was the first time she was allowed to watch the iniciation ceremony after all.

"What are their names?" Zeher asks with monotone voice, not looking away from the two crying children.

"The short haired is Cosette, the other one is Miia, they are sisters and, from now on, your pupils" Ja'far says with bored tone. Zeher finally turning to him.

"Say what now?! There is no way I'll take those pieces of trash as my first students! You handle them yourself or throw them at Vittel~" Zeher snaps back, not exactly thrilled to take care of two 'pets' now that she was a well know assassin within the barracks.

Ja'far gives her a smirk as he raises an eyebrow.

"You don't get to choose, you idiot, you take care of those pieces of shit whether you like it or not. Go get your pets, Zeher" he teases and chuckles as Zeher dead glares at him.

"Tch, they'll die soon either way" she says walking up to the twin sisters.

"Good job, you are now a part of us" the bluenette tells the girls, who look at her in horror.

"Welcome to Sham Lash, I'll be your 'teacher' from now on, I won't allow whining under my watch" Zeher warns, deadly cold eyes glaring at the new comers.

The long-haired blond starts crying louder as the short haired shakes her head at the gorgeous blue haired assassin.

"We didn't want this! We don't want to do this anymore!" she yells.

Zeher frowns as she feels her blood boil in rage.

"What did you just say?" the older girl asks, grabbing the blond by her torn dirty shirt.

"You dumb bitch, you killed your parents because you wanted to survive, cope with it and work your ass off until you learn how to kill without feeling" the amber eyed hisses, her beautiful features not matching her icy eyes as she lets go of the younger girl.

The blue eyed looks at Zeher in horror, the blue haired simply doing the Sham Lash signature salutation.

"Your hands are _already_ stained" The paler girl says as her eyes shine coldly, the assassins surrounding her mimicking her actions in both pride and hate.

The girls freeze for a bit, the same that had happened to Zeher happening to them as their eyes become icy and they follow the lead.

Zeher's frown turns into an insane grin.

//I can't wait~//


	2. Welcome to Sham Lash

"Run faster, you useless pieces of trash!" Zeher coldly yells while standing in the middle of a huge rock room. Amber eyes fixed in two girls. Cosette and Miia both pant, struggling to catch their breath as they continue to run around the room, jumping obstacles the blue haired girl had placed in their path.

Cosette, being faster than her sister, runs her last lap while Miia struggles to catch up with her.

"Cosette! If you slow down even a second because of your sister being behind you, I swear I'll crush your legs like bugs!" their teacher threatens to which the short haired sister only runs faster.

The blue haired huffs, her face relaxing from her frown only to wear her usual blank expression. Her pupils had thought about it, not that they'd voice their opinion, but the bluenette was actually gorgeous, her fair skin, straight light blue hair and amber eyes gave her a beautiful exotic attractive look.

While Miia considered that if the girl would just change her attitude, she'd have man all over her, Cosette opted for saying her poorly taken care of hair and torn blood-stained clothes were the issue.

Miia keeps running until she trips over a rock and lands face first against the cold ground.

"DAMN IT MIIA!" growls Zeher as she walks up to the girl, furious unforgiving amber eyes glaring daggers at the weaker child.

"Stand up!" the bluenette orders and the blond does as told, she then keeps running as her nose bleeds. Zeher sighs bitterly.

//These two are a disappointment after another// she thinks with a frown.

//Cosette is fast and good with techniques, that is a good advantage but she is one of a clumsy bitch, by the other hand, Miia is slow, clumsy, distracted, whiny and childish but her appearance makes her look innocent so people don't expect her to stab them// she thinks and then growls in annoyance.

"After two more laps we are going on a mission so you better prepare yourselves!" the moody pale teacher yells before crossing her arms.

\----

The girls both collapse to the floor once they are done, sweat pouring down their faces as they try to breath in all the air their lungs so badly crave.

"Stand up! I have an important mission today and you two are coming along, let's see if by looking at someone else use the techniques you two can become useful" says Zeher with her arms still crossed, glaring down at the girls who, after struggling for a while, finally get to stand up despite their trembling legs.

"I'm hungry" cries Miia as her sister helps her stand up.

Zeher frowns and pulls Cosette away from Miia, who once again collapses. Cosette turns at her teacher with a frown. "What are you doi-" she says but is cut off by Zeher glaring at her.

The short haired purses her lips bitterly, dipping her head as Zeher turns to her sister.

"Stop complaining and be strong for once, damn it! Your sister is also hungry and tired but you keep being a whiny bitch! Deal with it! Life is rough and if you don't cope you die! Welcome to Sham Lash! No one gives a shit of your complains! Now stand the fuck up!" the angry amber eyed yells, the two younger girls looking at her in surprise.

Miia bites her lower lip, struggling a bit but finally getting back on her feet a few minutes after, tears streaming down her face as she stands in front of Zeher.

"Good! Now let's go" the older one says, gracefully turning on her heels before waking out of the room. The two sisters follow after.

Miia walks next to her sister, who tries comforting her. "Don't listen to her, she is a-"

"No" interrupts the shorter and weaker one, much to Cosette's surprise.

"She's right... You are going through the same as me but I keep asking you for help, I have to become stronger" she says as she cleans her tears away and catches up with Zeher.

"Teacher! Please let me in charge of today's mission!" says the blond and Zeher turns to her.

"Fuck no" she replies bluntly, Miia staring at her in disbelief.

"B-but, chief..." the younger one trails, "I'm ready to become strong and useful" she says regaining her confidence which is once more crushed by Zeher.

"Of course you are" says the bluenette in mocking tone.

Miia dips her head as she sweat drops in defeat, but quickly looks up at the blue haired.

"I am!" she yells.

Zeher flinches at the high-pitched voice, turning around and chopping the younger one in the head. Miia holds her head in pain as the three girls stop.

"That hurts..." She says looking at the blue haired with watery eyes. The older one huffs.

"If that hurt imagine how it feels to get stabbed, you need more training before taking care of a mission" she replies and keeps walking, the two sisters staring after her in amazement.

Even when bitter and, as always, cold, the twins still looked up at their teacher after all, Zeher had grown to be the second best assassin in the barracks and, much to the bluenettes frustration, the candidate for chief if it weren't for Ja'far.

"She's so cool~" says Miia and Cosette nods slowly.

"We have to get serious, Miia" she says and the younger blond nods, the two of them then run to catch up with the amber eyed.

After getting out of the barracks the blue haired turns towards the sisters.

"Follow my lead and don't stay back" she says and starts running towards a close house, which she swiftly and effortlessly climbed.

The two girls swallow and start running towards the house too. Unfortunately, Miia trips in the middle of the run and Cosette slams against the wall. Zeher face palms with a growl.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO!" she yells, the twins quickly standing up and, this time, successfully climb the building.

"Okay, time to go" Zeher sighs, turning towards the rest of the buildings before freezing and, creepily and awfully slowly, turning back at the sisters.

"If you mess up this time you'll fall from buildings and die, so stop being so distracted" she says, a poisonous and sadistic smile making its way to her thin lips as her eyes shine dangerously.

The two blonds flinch and swallow, nodding solemnly.

Zeher nods a bit, her usual blank expression back to her face before she turns around and jumps to the next roof.

The girls sigh and soon follow her lead.


	3. First Mission

Zeher lands on a tall building's roof, kneeling down and waiting for her pupils to join her.

The two dirty blond girls soon join the bluenette, kneeling don by her sides.

The amber eyed quietly points to a huge mansion, two guards standing by the main, and apparently only, entrance.

"This is my mission so don't interfere, just follow me when I clear the path" the older one says.

Zeher, since she became rather important within the assassin organization, had been assigned with various high risk missions, yet Ja'far was always given the best. It annoyed the bluenette.

The high-rank assassin jumps from the building, gracefully landing in the alleyway next to the targeted house. With soundless movements, the nine year old approaches the corner, turning to the sisters and motioning them to distract the guards.

Cosette panics and gets ahold of a small rock, throwing it to the opposite side from where her teacher stands.

The guards, startled by the sudden noise, turn towards the source, causing Zeher to narrow her eyes as a mad smirk slowly grows across her face.

Only when the guards fully turn does Zeher move, swiftly jumping when centimeters away from the first guard and, swiftly taking out her precious dagger, stabs him in the jugular.

Before the second man could even notice the attack, the bluenette had already ran up to him and stabbed his forehead while sitting in his shoulders.

The amber eyed quickly takes her dagger out of the man's skull, jumping away from his corpse as he drops already dead.

Cosette and Miia stare at her in awe, this was both their first mission and the first time they got to see Zeher in action, the bluenettes rank finally making sense to the pupils.

Zeher motions the girls to follow her, the two blonds mimicking their teacher and jumping from the roof, landing as gracefully as they could.

Zeher blinks in disbelief, in her eyes the two girls looking like two squirrels miserably falling from a tree. She decides to let them be.

When the three girls are gathered in front of the door, Zeher motions the blonds to be quiet, she then soundlessly opens the door and steps in the giant lobby, which was accommodated with multiple fancy mattresses and carpets as well as outrageously expensive furniture and decorations.

The two sisters look at everything with wide awed eyes and then turn to Zeher, hoping for the blue haired to share their excitement. Unfortunately for them, the amber eyed was way too used to murdering rich people in their own beautiful expensive homes, so the bluenette limited herself to walk while cautiously avoiding anything she could possibly break.

The girls fight down a disappointed sigh before they tag alongside their blank faced teacher.

Zeher guides the two others through large halls and rooms until they reach the stairs leading to the upper floor, the amber eyed motions the girls as they go upstairs, quietly opening each door on the second floor as they look for the house owner's bedroom.

Finally, they find it, the twins walking incredibly slowly to avoid any king on noise, meanwhile the bluenette easily walks in, walking awfully fast yet no noise ever comes from her steps.

The sisters, who at first looked at her in horror, now look at her in disbelief, their teacher's abilities resulting outrageous to the younger ones.

Zeher stops next to the bed, where the rich brunette sleeps peacefully.

Cosette and Miia both feel shivers down their spines as a smirk appears in Zeher's usually blank face, insanity and blood thirst awfully obvious in the pair of glowing amber eyes.

With surprising easiness, the experienced assassin stabs the mansion owner, the brunette not getting the opportunity to even yelp before she bleeds out.

The happy looking blue haired calmly cleans her bloody hands with the white silk blankets, turning around to see two dirty blond girls staring at her in surprise.

Zeher tilts her head before motioning the twins the room window, walking over to it after getting her hands as clean as possible, not that they weren't still dyed in crimson.

Just as the high-ranked girl is about to jump out of the now open window she's suddenly stopped by Miia grabbing her arm.

"This woman was rich! Let's steal something!" the childish blond says with a smile.

Zeher stares at her in utter confusion. She had never found it appealing to steal any sort of jewelry or belonging in general, she found it useless since it wouldn't help her skill improve.

"Why?" the amber eyed asks, earning a sweat drop from her pupil. //How can someone so pretty not even think of stealing jewelry...// Miia wonders, her surprised turquoise eyes scanning her teacher's incredulously confused amber ones. "It's the first time we go out with you, let's get something to remember it" the blond chimes.

For the first time since she was six, Zeher doubts, her face completely blank while her eyes narrow even the slightest.

"I don't know..." she says in her usual monotone tone, slightly hinted with uneasiness. Cosette tilts her head.

"We are already assassins! Stealing something ain't that big of a deal!" the weaker blond argues with Zeher, who simply sighs and gives the smallest of nods.

"That's true, but I don't even know what ya wanna steal, this bitch only owned ugly exaggerated expensive shit" Zeher shrugs, pinting her thumb at the corpse.

Miia and Cosette shrug and start searching through the woman's stuff, opening drawers and looking through her clothes.

Zeher leans against the wall, eyes simply following the two as she stands back with boredom.

//Maybe this way this two will get motivated and take their training seriously...// she thinks and sighs, walking up to a drawer and opening it quietly.

The bluenette only stares at the inside, eyes wandering through the jewelry until a small box catches her eye. With unalarmed expression, the girl opens it, revealing an immense amount of jewelry she couldn't believe someone could even afford.

Miia and Cosette notice the blue haired staring at the box and sneak behind her.

"What ya got, teacher?" Miia asks while peeking from the bluenette's shoulder. Cosette hums while doing the same.

The twins faces grow pale as they stare at the content of the box in disbelief.

"Holy shit, that's a lot of silver and gold~" purrs Cosette as Miia practically drools over the jewelry.

Zeher, not really interested in the outrageous amounts of precious metals and gems, empties the box on top of a nearby desk.

"Serve yourselves, but I expect a lot of effort and hard work on your trainings from now" says the blue haired and the two sisters nod energetically.

The two don't waste any more time and start looking through the deceased woman's treasures as Zeher sits in the floor. She couldn't figure out why the girls seemed so immersed in their search for expensive accessories but decided not to ask.

Miia suddenly turns to a certain bracelet.

"Look! This is the same color as my eyes" she says picking out a silver bracelet with a single turquoise round rock hanging from the middle. "Oh, look! This one looks like mines" Cosette says, holding out a gold bracelet with a small heart shaped baby blue rock.

"We should keep them as matching!" says Miia and Cosette smiles while nodding.

"Can we leave now?" Zeher asks, believing the two have already found what they where looking after.

Miia turns to her teacher and then to her sister, whispering something in her ear to which Cosette smiles.

"Not yet, teacher" the second one replies, the two turning back to their treasure hunt.

Zeher sighs and waits, slightly annoyed.

After a few minutes of looking through necklaces, bracelets and rings the two sisters finally pick something out.

"Look chief!" calls Cosette to which Zeher turns to them, her eyes landing on the necklace with a small diamond shaped amber gem that the blond holds. The older girl tilts her head.

"What about it?" she asks, clueless of their intentions. The twins sweat drop.

"It's the same color as your eyes! Let's all keep one with a stone of our eye color!" Miia explains, handing the necklace to the paler girl.

Zeher takes the jewelry and looks back up at the two, confused.

"Why?" she asks once more with perplex expression.

"Hmm? Cause we are all friends" smiles Cosette much to her teacher's confusion.

"Okay...?" the bluenette says, standing up and walking towards the desk with jewelry scattered around.

//Friends...? What the fuck?// she thinks as she breaks the necklace.

The two blonds cringe at the expensive piece being torn in half.

Zeher takes the amber diamond out and then picks a small silver bracelet, putting the gem on it and throwing the broken necklace chain away. Cosette and Miia stare at her.

"... What if I jump from a roof and it hits me in the face?" the blue haired shrugs, the twins nodding in realization.

The amber eyed looks down at the bracelet around her wrist, the sensation foreign to her.

//Whatever// she decides, hopping onto the window before jumping off, the two blonds following with happy smiles.


End file.
